


Season 4 Olicity Utopia

by itwasred



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Season 4 AU, Smut, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasred/pseuds/itwasred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 4 rewrite AU where Oliver doesn’t have a kid. Also my version of Arrow if it were on HBO, aka lots of sex. This story will look into the developments of Olicity with no long lost child trope. Story will go along with the episodes’ main plotlines starting with episode 4x09 and going from there. Assume everything up to episode 4x07 happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Season 4 Olicity Utopia

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Oliver and Felicity did more than just travel and have sex during their time away from Star City. I like to think that there was a lot of sharing and real discussions about their commitment to each other as well as Oliver’s PTSD. I like the think that Oliver and Felicity’s love developed a trusting, open relationship more than season 4 has shown. And I will explore that without William and with a good amount of smut.
> 
> I have no beta, mistakes are mine.

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked Oliver as they discussed HIVE’s attack on Star City Bay.

“There were kids there,” Oliver answered, looking up at Felicity for only a second before staring back at the ground and he walked away. Her eyes followed him the whole time, feeling the pain and guilt radiate off of him.

Felicity was still a little shaken up from the shooting but she was more preoccupied with Oliver’s reaction to it. He always puts blame on himself, she knows that, but she thought they had made some progress on that issue during their summer away. She promised herself that if he ever blamed himself or thought he didn’t deserve happiness, she would be there to prove him wrong.

She sat on the edge of the step next to Laurel as Oliver and Diggle finished their conversation about trying to get information from Andy about Darhk. She watched Oliver head over to his bow case to take out his stress in the form of cleaning; something she had discovered could come in handy when living with the guy.

She followed him over to the far side of the lair containing all of the team’s weapons. He must have heard her following him with his ninja ears but he still started in on dismantling his bow.

“Oliver,” Felicity reached out and placed her hand on his plaid covered forearm, causing him to put down the bow and look up at her.

Oliver saw the concern in her eyes and let out a huff. “What do you want me to say Felicity? There were innocent people and kids there. They were there because I asked them to be there. I put them in Darhk’s line of fire.”

“They were there because they wanted to help you clean up the Bay, a pretty noble cause if you ask me. They were put in danger because of a crazy terrorist who, unlike you, doesn’t care about innocent people and has some evil plan that we will figure out. Those people were hurt by one person, Damien Darhk.”

“Felicity-” Oliver started. He knew she was right but pain followed him everywhere he went. With the amount of darkness he had inside and the things he had done, surely this was another karmic act to punish him.

“No Oliver. I will not let you blame yourself for this. You are a hero trying to not only save the city from a horribly alliterative big bad, but you are also trying to rebuild it so the innocent people in it have a better future.” She reached up to cup his jaw, forcing his full eye contact, not letting him get lost in his guilt-ridden mind. “You are an amazing man Oliver Queen. As the Green Arrow you fight for those who can’t fight for themselves and as the mayor you will be a symbol of hope for the city. And you are my hero.”

Oliver let out a breath and lets his forehead fall to Felicity’s. His arms came to rest on either side of her waist, pulling her further into their embrace.

“You are amazing Felicity. Thank you for always being here to remind me to believe in myself. You have no idea how much it means to me.”

“I always will be Oliver.” Her arms looped around his neck and pulled him in for a sweet, chaste kiss. Even though their PDA was a little off the charts since they had gotten back from Ivy Town, they were still in the lair with the whole team on the other side of the room. And they had already had the no sex in the lair lecture from both Dig and Thea.

“I love you,” Oliver looked at her with the same dopey, love-struck eyes she had become accustomed to over the last few months. Accustomed she was, but Felicity still never tired of being on the receiving end of such an obvious display of love.

“I love you too. And you deserve that love, no matter what your mind tells you.”

\---

Oliver had gone off to do some media-related political damage control at the insistence of Thea and Alex, a little lighter after his talk with Felicity. Felicity went back to the loft to take a shower and get yet another near-death experience out of her system.

Donna was home when Felicity arrived, going through every Christmas and Hanukkah themed decoration in all of Star City. Felicity and her mom were on better terms that ever. After Cooper’s return last year they had reached a level of understanding that Felicity could’ve never imagined. They finally had had a true mother daughter heart to heart when Felicity had a freak-out over finding Ray, and Felicity was so grateful. Not having a dad around her whole childhood and being so disconnected from her mother, Felicity was used to being alone. But Oliver had made her feel a way she didn’t know was possible, and it allowed more love to enter her life. Love she was glad to share with her mom.

Though she loved her, Donna could still be a little exhaustive, so Felicity left her with the holiday decorations to go take a shower and wash the day off of her. It was Donna’s scream that made Felicity turn around and rush back into the room. Years of near-death experiences had made Felicity quick to respond to such noises.

“Mom! Mom! Are you ok? Are you ok?”

“In the Christmas lights. In a ring box.” Donna breathed out. “I found this.” She opened up the box, showing Felicity a gorgeous engagement ring.

“Mmm.” Felicity whimpered at the ring as Donna continued to scream for joy. Donna ran off the specifics of the ring, which to be honest Felicity didn’t care about at all. All she could think about was that Oliver was going to propose. To her.

“He’s gonna propose.” Felicity said in disbelief. “He’s gonna propose.” She repeated. “Oh my gosh.”

Donna continued to jump around as a smile instantly formed on Felicity’s face. Her mother’s excitement was a little overwhelming, but warmth bloomed in Felicity’s chest. Oliver, her Oliver, wanted to marry her. He wanted her to be his wife. His forever. She couldn’t wipe the happy grin off her face.

“Oh honey, I don’t know who’s more excited, you or me.”

Me, Felicity thought, definitely me.

\---

Felicity made herself calm down and reminded herself not to ruin the proposal for Oliver. He probably had some big thing planned and she didn’t want to get in his way. That didn’t stop her nerves from being completely on the fritz though.

She had almost cracked earlier when Oliver had asked her opinion on outing Darhk. She should have known he wasn’t going to just propose in the lair with everything going on. That however didn’t stop her heart from swelling over Oliver asking if they did the right thing. Long gone were days of her locking down the Arrow cave to get Oliver to hear her opinion, he was asking for it now and that made her beyond happy.

They were home in the loft getting ready for their holiday party. Oliver had finished getting ready 20 minutes earlier and was downstairs probably pacing and triple-checking the security with Dig’s ex-marines. Felicity put the last touches on her hair and lipstick, put on her shoes and headed downstairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she confirmed exactly what she had thought, Oliver was in the kitchen with his jacket off, on the phone with someone on the security team and doing that nervous tick with his fingers. Felicity lingered on the last step of the stairs, admiring Oliver in a suit. God had she missed the CEO Oliver days where he wore a suit more often than not. The return of the suits was definitely a major perk of running for mayor.

“Okay thank you. We will be arriving soon.” Oliver ended his call and looked over to see Felicity in a stunning red dress. His mouth went dry when he saw the zipper that led to a slit that exposed half of her strong thighs. His eyes closed for a second, picturing himself ripping the zipper at the seams and taking Felicity right there on the stairs.

“Wow, Felicity. You look absolutely amazing.”

“Thank you.” She flushed at his words, seeing the hunger behind his eyes. “You look incredible yourself. Definitely miss seeing these suits every day.”

“Yeah?” Oliver playfully asked as he and Felicity gravitated towards each other.

“Definitely.” She placed her right hand on his chest while the other fiddled with his tie. “Oliver in a suit rivals shirtless Oliver on the salmon ladder.”

He chuckled at her obvious display of affection for his body as he fiddled with the zipper resting against her left thigh. “What I wouldn’t give to see what you look like with this dress off.”

“Oliver,” she half-heartedly chided. “We have to get to the party.”

“We have plenty of time.” Oliver’s hand crept up the slit and under the material of her dress to wrap around her thigh, pulling her closer. The move caused a breathy whimper to come out of Felicity’s mouth, turning into a moan as Oliver mouth descended on her neck.

He placed light kisses on the hollow of her neck, wanting to leave a mark but refraining since they were going to be in the public eye that evening. Felicity closed her eyes and grabbed onto Oliver’s biceps for support against his onslaught. Thoughts of getting to the party and the amount of time she put into her hair completely left her mind as soon as Oliver nudged one of his thighs between hers.

“Oliver,” she moaned, opening her eyes to look into his darkened irises. She couldn’t look away from his intense gaze.

“You look so hot Felicity.” He removed his hand from under her dress to run both of his hands over her hips and up to her ribcage, pressing her fully against him. “How did I get so lucky?”

“Hmph. Look at yourself. Your muscles are practically ripping out of that shirt. I’m the lucky one.”

“Felicity.” He scoffed. “You are so incredibly sexy and you don’t even realize.”

Oliver ended the talking part of their conversation, bending down and slanting his mouth over hers. Felicity instantly granted him access, opening herself up to him. His tongue ran along her bottom lip before it delved into her mouth seeking out its warmth. They both moaned into the kiss as their tongues touched. Her hands roamed his back as they kissed. After a couple minutes Oliver squeezed her waist and pulled back, panting.

“Felicity,” he groaned. His hands made their way around her body to cup her ass, pulling her into to grind his erection right against her center.

“Shit Oliver.” Her eyes closed again and he got even harder hearing her curse. His sweet, perfect Felicity could be such a vixen and he loved it.

“Yeah? Is that what you want Felicity?” He spurred her on, loving the wanton side of her when she let go with him.

“God, yes.” She molded herself fully against him, loving the feeling of her breasts pressed against his solid chest and the length of his cock against her stomach.

“Tell me what you want baby,” Oliver cooed, happy to indulge Felicity a little and forget about Darhk and the evening ahead of them. He continued to stroke her ass, knowing how much she loved it.

“Guh. Oliver,” Felicity couldn’t get any words out, overwhelmed by his big warm hands on her and his lips back on her neck. One of his hands came up to her front to cup one of her breasts over her bra, causing more whimpers to leave her beautiful mouth. He could feel her hardened nipple even through the layers of material. He groaned at the sensation and forgot his plan of teasing Felicity instead opting to go back to plundering her mouth.

As they always did, his hands ended up back on her firm, round bottom. As the kiss grew more heated he pulled her dress up over her ass, the slit allowing for him to easily gather to material around her waist. Felicity gasped as he palmed her ass again, but this time with no barrier. Her g-string didn’t leave much skin unexposed.

“Fuck.” Felicity cursed when Oliver roughly squeezed both of her cheeks. He had discovered how sensitive her ass was in Bali and he was beyond grateful for it. She looked up into his eyes and she looked to be lost in a haze of lust. Oliver was so proud to be able to elicit such a response from her.

Oliver decided to step it up a notch, pulling out all the stops that he had compiled in his head on how to seduce Felicity Smoak. He leaned down, licking the outer rim of her of her ear as he squeezed her ass again and pulled her cheeks apart. She practically choked as a rush of air hit her wet sex. Oliver took her industrial piercing into his mouth and sucked as his hands trailed down her ass to where it met her thighs. He pulled her apart once again, allowing his fingers to graze her outer lips and he whispered in her ear “I want to fuck you so bad right now.”

Felicity cracked, unable to take it any longer. “Then fuck me goddamnit!”

Oliver growled. He lifted her off the ground by her hips and led her over to the couch. Spinning her around, he faced her away from him, placing her hands on the armrest.

“Hold on baby,” he whispered into her ear before pulling her panties down her legs and leaving them to pool around her ankles. He took a minute to admire his girlfriend in a hot dress and heels, exposed from the bottom down for him.

Wasting no time, he reached for her center. One finger nudged its way into her swollen lips to feel her slick heat.

“Fuck you’re so wet for me Felicity.” She moaned at his statement. Of course she was wet, she got wet from his voice alone.

“Oliver,” she breathed as he let his long, thick finger slip inside of her. He felt her walls clamp down at the invasion and he couldn’t wait to get his cock inside. He pulled his finger out and let it slide up to her clit, using the moisture he collected to tease her nub.

She let out a mini-scream at the contact, he clit was already swollen and sensitive. He pressed against it harder, rubbing in circles and feeling her legs begin to shake. He removed his finger and chuckled as he heard her groan at the loss of contact. But that groan quickly turned into panting as he pushed two fingers back into her opening, grinding the heel of his hand onto her clit.

“Shit. Oliver don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” He kept pushing into her frantically, making sure to cup her whole sex with his hand. “I’m so close babe, please.” She came apart with a scream, her legs quivering. He over hand came around to wrap around her waist to hold her up and she came down from her high.

“Oh my god, Oliver.” He chuckled at the praise, but he was more than ready to be inside of her. He had already undone his pants and removed his dick from his boxer briefs by the time Felicity’s breathing had returned to normal.

“You ready baby?”

“Always” Felicity turned her head and looked up at him with a dopey grin.

“Bend over for me Felicity.”

She happily obliged, leaning over the couch and pushing her ass into his erection. He grab his cock in his hand and ran the head along her slit a few times, coating himself with the juices that she was dripping with. He pushed in an inch and heard Felicity moan like she always did when he entered her. Grabbing her hips he slammed the rest of the way in, fully seating himself in her.

“Holy shit!” Felicity screamed at the assault.

“You wanted me to fuck you, and I’m going to fuck you.” He ground out as he started a brutal pace. Felicity cried out every time he thrust into her, stretching her out and making her feel so full. His hands remained on her hips as he fought to urge to reach up and grab her shoulder or a fistful of hair. The party, he reluctantly reminded himself.

“Oliver, Oliver!” Felicity continued to chant his name as he rammed into her. He was so close but he needed her to come again. To come with him.

“You feel so fucking good baby.” Oliver knew how much Felicity loved to hear him talk during sex. Dirty talk was definitely not something he had expected out of her. “So wet. So tight. You feel perfect.”

She responded to his words by pushing against the couch and throwing her hips hard against his, matching his thrusts.

“Shit you are so hot Felicity. Come with me baby, please.” He closed his eyes as he thrust a few more times, hearing Felicity scream and pulse around his cock. The feeling of her walls fluttering against him caused him to let go too, spilling into her.

He bent over her, his hands still securely holding onto her hips. He dropped a kiss on her shoulder and ran his hands over the outside of her thighs, hearing her breathing begin to even out as she came down.

“Mmm.”

“Yeah, same,” Oliver answered with a laugh. He pulled out and reached over to the side table for a tissue, cleaning them up.

“Well that was certainly a solid way to get ready for the party,” Felicity turned around with a grin that matched Oliver’s as she reached down to pull her panties back up and smooth her dress back down.

“You are amazing.” Oliver leaned in to give her a kiss, pulling her in for a hug. “I love you Felicity.”

“I love you too, Oliver.” She pulled back and couldn’t hide the huge smile on her face. “Let me go fix my lipstick and then we should go, okay?”

“Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be the rest of 4x09, the party and the kidnapping. Let me know what you think!


End file.
